Eres quien complementa mi felicidad
by Fenixker
Summary: Arnold a ignorado el sentimiento tan grande que siente por Helga por muchos años sin embargo eso cambiara a poco tiempo de su boda con Mónica.


Hey lectores este es la primera historia que he escrito y me sería muy útil un par de críticas constructivas. Gracias

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Craig Barlett y algunos salieron de mi imaginación.

Disfruten :D

…...

Era una tarde soleada en la ciudad de Hillwood, y Helga iba caminando por la calle desconsolada, ella con los años había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella niña ruda de 9 años ahora ella con sus 25 años era una hermosa joven, alta, y delgada con cabello rubio y ojos azules, unos bellos zafiros que ahora estaban opacos por la tristeza que albergaba su corazón.

Ella deambulaba por calles desconocidas y desoladas, pero a esas alturas a ella realmente le importaba poco lo que le pudiera ocurrir o a los peligros a los que evidentemente estaba expuesta, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de la feliz pareja que en esos momentos estarían celebrando su matrimonio, Arnold y Mónica.

Mónica era una chica que Arnold había conocido 2 años atrás, en San Lorenzo, mientras visitaba a sus padres, ella estudiaba medicina al igual que él y se iba a mudar a Hillwood para completar su carrera, ella era muy atractiva con su largo cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, piel blanca y con una figura que muchas envidiarían, graciosa, amigable y gentil todo lo que un hombre podría desear y todo lo que Helga no era, pensaba ella.

Aun recuerda cuando tuvo el "placer" de conocer a Mónica, Arnold se la había presentado en la cafetería en donde se reunían, desde que tenían 15 años, (Se reunían charlar acerca del trabajo y todos los aspectos de su vida pues se habían convertido en los mejores amigos después del viaje a San Lorenzo y su amistad fue creciendo después del noviazgo de Gerald y Phoebe al verse obligados a convivir más).

Helga tenía que aceptar que Mónica era una chica muy agradable y se llevo muy bien con ella incluso encontró algunas cosas que tenían en común, después de unos meses de su llegada a Hillwood comenzó a salir con Arnold lo que causó un profundo dolor para Helga.

Helga había decidido pasar con su hermana en Londres por un tiempo, ahora era mas fácil convivir con ella desde que dejó de ser tan cursi según Helga, aun mantenía contacto con sus amigos en Hillwood pero sus conversaciones con Arnold eran cortas para evitar cualquier dolor innecesario, todo iba perfecto hasta que una tarde encontró correo en su habitación, una de las cartas provenía de Hillwood cuando la abrió las lagrimas cayeron, se trataba de una invitación al matrimonio de Mónica y Arnold.

Ella pensaba en lo que podía hacer o decir para faltar a la ceremonia pero luego pensó en lo decepcionado que estaría Arnold de no verla ahí después de todo ella era su mejor amiga después de Gerald claro, así que decidió ir. Llegó un día antes del matrimonio, el plan era llegar, visitar a la familia y amigos, ir al matrimonio, dar apoyo a su amigo, y partir después de dos días; sin embargo su vuelo se retraso y luego su equipaje se perdió por lo que demoró su llegada causando que llegara a media noche a la casa de sus padres. A la mañana siguiente partió a la boda, al llegar a la iglesia se encontró con sus amigos de infancia estaba muy feliz de volverlos a ver, luego de saludar con todos comenzó la ceremonia y ella se sentó en la parte de atrás, fuera del alcance de la vista de todos, minutos antes de que comenzara la boda ella se había acercado a desearle buena suerte a Arnold en su matrimonio, él le había agradecido por haber ido y ella lo dejó para que se alistara, sin embargo ella notó un semblante triste en él, tal vez fue solo su imaginación. Ella estaba teniendo una batalla interna no sabía si quedarse hasta el final o irse antes de que dijeran acepto ella se decidió por la segunda así que se dirigió a la salida de la iglesia cautelosamente, dio un último vistazo hacia Arnold y vio como el parecía seguro y feliz de lo que iba a hacer y entonces salió de la iglesia pero antes deseándole en voz baja toda la felicidad del mundo. Desde entonces ha estado deambulando por toda la ciudad aun en su vestido de fiesta.

Ya había pasado un par de horas y Helga seguía muy distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos tanto que no notó que alguien la seguía por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta ella se hallaba acorralada en un callejón por un tipo con un pasamontañas y un cuchillo con él, que usó para amenazar con matarla si no le daba todo lo que fuera de valor, Helga estaba aterrorizada por lo que hizo lo que el tipo le dijo pero el delincuente estaba lejos de irse porque se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era Helga por lo que comenzó a manosearla Helga estaba paralizada y temía lo peor, pero gracias a Dios el delincuente se retiro pero no por su cuenta, ella pudo distinguir que alguien lo estaba sujetando y luego vio como el delincuente era golpeado, el al verse indefenso y sin su arma salió corriendo dejando todo lo que le había quitado a Helga regado por el suelo, cuando ella se recompuso del susto que acababa de vivir levanto la vista para darle las gracias a su salvador y para su sorpresa ella lo reconoció de inmediato, era Arnold el se aproximo a ella para ayudarla, Helga acepto la mano extendida de Arnold y de pronto reaccionó

**P... qué haces aquí?** Dijo Helga aún sorprendida por la presencia del rubio

**Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti, porque estas deambulando por estas calles tan peligrosas ?** Dijo un Arnold preocupado

**Nada de eso Cabeza de Balón, en primera este es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana….** Helga fue interrumpida

**No Helga se que eres una mujer fuerte pero debes entender que hay muchos peligros por las calles y muchos más por estas zonas, acaso no te das cuenta…** dijo Arnold algo exaltado por la actitud de la rubia.

**Si, si ahórrate el sermón, se que hice mal,** (dio un largo suspiro) **lo lamento y gracias por salvarme, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ese tipo hubiera hecho si no estabas aquí.**

**No hay de que Helga, siempre podrás contar conmigo.** Respondió Arnold

**Pero bueno no quieras desviar el tema melenudo, que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar en la celebración de tu boda, me parece….** Dijo Helga tratando de evitar la amargura en la pregunta sin éxito alguno

Arnold la vio y bajo la mirada, **lo mismo te pregunto…** dijo con una sonrisa bien disimulada

Helga se tenso ante la pregunta, en realidad no había pensado en la escusa que le daría a Arnold, de hecho pensó que tal vez no haría falta ya que él se iría de viaje a su luna de miel cerca de tres semanas, además creyó que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia, al parecer se equivocó

**Bu…bueno yooo, este, yo…** Helga estaba muy nerviosa para dar una escusa

**Y bien, te escucho** dijo Arnold de manera perspicaz

**Ese no era el punto Arnold TÚ por qué no estás en la fiesta de TU boda**

**Jajaja…tal vez porque no hubo una**

**Ahhh** dijo Helga sin dar importancia pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que él había dicho

**Espera Cómo? A caso dijiste que no…. **

**No hubo boda…** completo Arnold

**Ppp pero Por qué? Digo que fue lo que pasó? **Dijo Helga aun muy desconcertada

**Bueno que te parece si damos un paseo mientras te relato lo que pasó ** Dijo Arnold

Helga metió todas sus cosas que estaban en el suelo a su bolso y se colgó del brazo que Arnold le estaba ofreciendo, entonces comenzaron con su recorrido

Helga esperaba atenta a que Arnold comenzara, en ese momento ella tenía un montón de emociones en su interior

Entonces Arnold comenzó:

**No estoy seguro de cuando comenzó pero yo no me sentía seguro del gran paso que iba a dar, yo no sabía si eso era lo que yo quería...**

**Pero eso es normal, todos tienen miedos y dudas antes de su boda además creí que amabas a Mónica** dijo una atenta Helga

**Si eso era lo que yo también creí, es por lo que continué con los planes de la boda, durante los cuales yo estaba aparentemente feliz, eso les parecía a todos incluso yo lo llegué a creer aunque muy dentro de mi sentía un gran vació, pero al parecer no logre engañar a todos ya que mi madre se acerco a mí la noche previa a la boda.**

_**Flashback**_

**Arnold, querido sigues despierto? Puedo pasar? **Dijo Stella

**Si mamá, pasa**

**Hola amor como estás listo para la boda?**

**Si lo estoy…** dijo Arnold no del todo convencido de lo que decía y esto no pasó desapercibido para Stella

**Pues no pareces estar seguro de eso Arnold, estás seguro de que quieres casarte con Mónica?**

**Qué?! Claro que lo estoy…**. Dijo Arnold alarmado… **Mónica es una chica especial y la quiero mucho**

**Pero no la amas o sí?**

**Bueno en realidad ... no lo sé …** Dijo el dándose por vencido tratando de encontrar una respuesta … **yo en verdad estimo y quiero mucho a Mónica es una gran chica y muy bonita con ella tengo algo especial, me siento a gusto cuando estoy con ella y queremos unir nuestras vidas por eso, sin embargo….**

**No es amor y por eso sientes que algo falta cuando estás con ella no es así?** Dijo Stella bajo el asombro de su hijo

**Si, es exacto como me siento, pero no se qué hacer, cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento bien sin embargo no se qué es lo que me falta para ser completamente feliz**

**Tal vez la pregunta correcta no sea Qué te hace falta, sino Quién te hace falta**

**A qué te refieres mamá? ** Dijo Arnold muy confundido

**Bueno cariño, yo ya tengo mis años, por lo que soy muy observadora y he visto lo feliz que eres cuando Helga esta cerca de ti, he visto ese brillo en tus ojos cuando ella te acompaña, de hecho lo he notado todos estos años, ella y tu son como almas gemelas, y perdóname que te diga esto y no es que Mónica no me agrade como nuera, pero ella no es la persona con la que estas destinado a estar, pero tú y Helga son el complemento del otro.**

Arnold bajó la mirada y comenzó a pensar en las palabras dichas por su madre

**Pero debes tener presente que ni yo ni nadie puede decidir por ti, y la única opinión que puede valer aquí es la tuya, Será mejor que descanses y pienses bien en la decisión que tomaras, recuerda que tu padre y yo te apoyaremos sin importar cual sea.** Y sin decir más ella se retiró de la habitación de su hijo dejando atrás a un Arnold muy confundido.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Helga estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar sin embargo ella no pronunció palabra alguna

Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron al viejo muelle de Hillwood

Arnold continuó

**Aquella charla me dejó muy pensativo, recordé todo lo que atravesamos juntos las aventuras que compartimos, las sonrisas, las bromas, los abrazos, los secretos incluso los besos.**

**Si en realidad hemos atravesado por mucho** dijo Helga bajo un ligero rubor

**Si pero luego pensé en los momentos con Mónica y en el compromiso que tenía con ella, No podía terminar con los planes de la boda a pocos minutos solo por una confusión, eso no sería lo correcto**

Helga bajó la mirada y se apoyó en la barra del muelle, Arnold hizo lo mismo y continuó

**Por eso decidí continuar con la boda y esta mañana me dirigí a la iglesia aún muy inseguro, me encontraba preparándome para la boda esperando que mi mente se aclarara pronto y esa duda se desvaneciera o al menos rogaba por una señal y entonces… **

**Entonces? **Dijo Helga

**Tú entraste** (Helga estaba sorprendida, acaso fue ella la señal que Arnold recibió?) **cuando te vi el tiempo se detuvo y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y fuerte ya no había nada de lo que dudara sabía lo que debía hacer, claro casi creo lo contrario al escuchar tus deseos acerca de lo feliz que esperabas que fuera junto a Mónica, en ese instante mis esperanzas acerca de que tu pudieras seguir amándome se desvanecieron por completo** (Helga bajo su mirada tratando de ocultar la tristeza que se formo al pensar que ella podría ser la causante de que Arnold se alejara de ella, sin embargo el estaba ahora junto a ella por lo que siguió escuchando con mucha atención)….**pero cuando saliste encontré algo en el piso cerca de la puerta, era el relicario que siempre llevabas en el cuello, de hecho pensé en írtelo a devolver pero algo atrajo mi atención, este tenía un ligero parecido con un relicario que encontró mi abuelo hace tiempo, con la diferencia de que este era más pequeño, decidí abrirlo y no sabes la alegría que me dio ver la foto de nosotros en la feria del queso y más aún cuando vi la inscripción en la que decía que me amabas** (dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de Helga para que lo viera a los ojos) **era esa la señal que esperaba**

**De inmediato fui a al altar y trate de buscar a Mónica para expresarle lo que sentía y explicarle las razones por las que no me casaría con ella, pero cuando trate de buscarla la música empezó a sonar y vi a la puerta y de hecho era Mónica la que se acercaba acompañada por la marcha nupcial pero no mantuve mucho tiempo mi vista en ella ya que te vi a ti sentada cerca de la puerta en la última fila al parecer triste, no sabes cuánto quise correr hacia ti y decirte todo lo que sentía, pero debía hacer lo correcto y enfrentar a Mónica cara a cara, no sabía en qué momento lo haría pero era un hecho el que cancelaría la boda con Mónica y te diría lo que por muchos años ignoré.**

**No sabes la tristeza que abrumaba mi corazón, cada palabra que decía el sacerdote era como una daga para mí, no podía soportar más aquel sufrimiento por eso huí de ahí. ** Dijo Helga muy afligida

**Mi desesperación por seguirte en cuando desapareciste por esa puerta era muy grande pero mi seguridad de acabar con esa boda lo era más, momentos después de que tu salieras miré a Mónica y después al sacerdote y entonces…**

_**Flash Back**_

**Aguarde un momento por favor…** Dijo Arnold al sacerdote bajo el grito de sorpresa de los presentes

Este se sorprendió por la interrupción del novio por lo que se detuvo

**Qué sucede Arnold?** Dijo Mónica algo confundida pero con el presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.

**Yo lo lamento mucho Mónica, sin embargo yo no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo casarme contigo** (Toda los presentes se asombraron y comenzaron todo tipo de murmullos)

Mónica lo miró apacible comprendiendo porque lo hacía.

**Yo te quiero mucho de hecho eres una persona muy importante en mi vida pero no te amo y lamento mucho haber dejado que continuemos hasta llegar a este punto. ** Dijo Arnold

Mónica acaricio su mejilla y dijo: **Te comprendo totalmente Arnold de hecho yo no te he sido del todo sincera yo tampoco me sentía cómoda con la boda pero no quise cancelarla por miedo, de hecho estoy segura de que al fin te diste cuenta de que a la persona que realmente amas es a Helga y créeme no debes sentirte mal por mí en lo absoluto, yo más que nadie puedo comprenderte, ya que sé lo que se siente perder a tu alma gemela**(Ella volteo al público y se encontró con unos ojos avellana que la miraban con tristeza) **Arnold no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste todo este tiempo sin embargo creo que es momento de que busques a la persona que en verdad complementa tu felicidad** (le dijo mientras ella le entregaba el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo)

Arnold se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Gracias, y espero que puedas estar con la persona que complementa tu felicidad** ….. Dijo esto y se marcho en busca de la rubia a la que amaba.

_**Fin de flash back**_

**No puedo creerlo**. Es lo único que dijo Helga ya que estaba muy sorprendida

**Si ni yo, al parecer todos a nuestro alrededor se dieron cuenta del sentimiento tan grande que existía entre nosotros menos yo, he sido un completo idiota y te pido que me perdones por favor. ** Dijo Arnold

**Yo a decir verdad tampoco lo vi, yo siempre creí que tú me veías tan solo como una amiga y nada más, ese fue el verdadero motivo que me llevó a abandonar Hillwood, fue para olvidarme de ti y de este amor imposible (**una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla)

Arnold llevo su mano a la mejilla de Helga y limpio la lágrima mientras le acariciaba el rostro entonces le dijo: **Pero ahora ya me doy cuenta de que eras tú la que faltaba para que yo pudiera sentirme completo, tu eres mi alma gemela y por eso complementas mi felicidad, gracias a esto me doy cuenta de la verdad** (Helga lo mira a los ojos) **Te Amo Helga. G .Pataki y por eso quiero preguntarte **(Arnold se arrodilló) **Me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?**

Hubo un gran silencio y Arnold temió lo peor

**Entiendo** dijo Arnold levemente mientras se levantaba**…. Es demasiado pron**….

El no llegó a completar la frase ya que se vio interrumpido por un beso dulce y tierno que le daba Helga cuando se separaron Helga dijo:

**Claro que me gustaría convertirme en tu esposa mi adorado Cabeza de Balón, he querido serlo desde que era una niña **dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Arnold no ocultó su alegría por lo que enseguida le colocó el anillo y le dio un beso tierno y apasionado.

Los dos abrazados se quedaron observando un hermoso atardecer en el viejo muelle tan solo haciéndose compañía e imaginando el maravilloso futuro que les aguardaba.

Al fin un par de almas gemelas se unieron y así complementaron su felicidad

Respecto a Mónica, ella se encontraba sentada con su vestido de novia pensando en Arnold y Helga, al pie de la iglesia ella de pronto levanto su vista y se encontró con un joven de ojos color avellana quien estaba sonriendo ella al reconocerlo se abalanzo contra aquel joven dándole un fuerte abrazo aferrandose a él, cómo teniendo miedo de que él se fuera y solo fuera un sueño

**Eric creí que no te volvería a ver **dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Eric había sido su novio desde que tenía 12 años, los dos se amaban mucho pero un día el tuvo que irse a Italia para terminar su carrera dejando a Mónica con una gran herida en el corazón.

**Lo sé yo tampoco lo creí, lamento mucho el haberme alejado de ti ahora sé que fue un terrible error, más aun cuando te vi esta mañana lista para casarte con alguien más, en ese momento estaba seguro de que te había perdido. ** Dijo Eric con un semblante triste.

**No sabes cuánto espere tu regreso y lo importante es que ya estas devuelta. **Dijo Mónica muy alegre

**Si y Jamás me alejare de ti, nunca más, cinco años fueron suficientes**

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso

Después ellos huyeron de aquel lugar y se casaron después de una semana y vivieron muy felices.

**Fin**


End file.
